


I Pick...Dare!

by littlejumper01



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amora meddling, Drug Store, F/M, Suggestive Dialogue, based off of prompt, just a silly story, nothing bad really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejumper01/pseuds/littlejumper01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn is dared by Amora to go buy 20 boxes of condoms. Who should ring her up? Her crush Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pick...Dare!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Prompt: “My friends dared me to by 20 condoms but I didn’t realize that the cute cashier would be working tonight so I avoided eye contact as I piled them onto the counter and _please stop laughing so hard, oh my god it’s for a dare okay I’ve never had sex in my life _and once you stopped laughing, I swear I fell in love with that sparkle in your eye as you grinned wildly at me and asked me out for a drink” au__  
>  Also, I wrote this several months ago.

“I’m going to kill her,” Sigyn thought to herself. It was 10 o’clock at night, and she was standing in the middle of the local drug store, the basket in her arms filled with 20 boxes of condoms. She was sleeping over at her friend Amora’s house with a few other girls, when one of them decided to play Truth or Dare. Sigyn thought seniors in high school were too old to play Truth or Dare, but then again, she also thought they were too old to have a slumber party. She decided to play along and picked dare, only because she didn’t want anyone asking about her crush. Said crush just so happened to be the only cashier tonight.  
  
Loki Odinson looked so strange in the uniform blue polo, out of his usual black band t-shirts. His black nail polish, black wrist bands, and partially shaved head looked out of place in a store her grandmother gets her prescriptions from. Despite the strangeness of it all, he still looked good.  
  
Sigyn took a deep breath, cursed Amora one more time, and walked up to the register. Noticing her approach, Loki put down the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow at her purchases.  
  
“Someone has big plans tonight,” he said as he started to ring up her purchase. Sigyn could feel the burn of her blush to her hairline.  
  
“Oh god, no, nothing like that,” she started to sputter out.  
  
“You know, we do sell value packs. You can get like 30 in a pack for ten bucks. Could save you a lot of money.” Sigyn wanted to die.  
  
“It’s a dare,” she finally got out. “I’m sleeping over at Amora’s and a game of Truth or Dare started. Amora dared me to buy twenty boxes of condoms.”  
  
“I see,” Loki looked at the screen, a thoughtful look on his face. “I’ll make you a deal, to help you save some money. Let me take you out tomorrow and I will let you use my employee discount.” Sigyn felt hot all over and she noticed that Loki’s cheeks have taken on a pink tinge themselves. Seeing that he was also uncomfortable made Sigyn feel braver.  
  
“If you wanted to go out with me, you didn’t have to bribe me,” she finds herself saying. Oh my god, where did that come from? “I still haven’t seen Star Wars.” His face actually fell at this.  
  
“You haven’t seen Star Wars yet?” She shook her head. “OK, the theater down the street is still showing it. There’s a 3 o’clock showing. I will pick you up at 1, take you to lunch, then we can go see it.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed. Loki applied the discount and she payed.  
  
“I work on Sunday, you can return the condoms then. Well, the ones we don’t use,” he said with a mischievous grin. The line startled Sigyn so much she busted up laughing.  
  
***  
  
After Sigyn left the store, Loki pulled his phone out of his pocket. He opened his text messages and sent a quick reply to the last text he got.  
  
_Thanks Amora. ___

**Author's Note:**

> For character designs, I used Nanihoo's High School Au. You can find her art at: http://nanihoosartblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
